<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clotho.下 by PLANT_GUN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358500">Clotho.下</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PLANT_GUN/pseuds/PLANT_GUN'>PLANT_GUN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clotho [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPS衍生</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PLANT_GUN/pseuds/PLANT_GUN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>耶云知道了真海的过去。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clotho [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clotho.下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*<br/>今日暴雨。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  距离我给耶云那张卡已经过去了两周。</p>
<p>  在此期间，我像面对报恩的鹤一样没有打开过他的房门一次，也从不过问他的进度，他也不提，我们就这样保持着微妙的默契度过了两周。</p>
<p>  不过这么久以来，我只见到他出过两次门。一次是收到相机的第一天，他举着单反出门前冲着我摁了一次快门，直到晚上才回到这里；一次是昨天，他又带着单反出门了，神情有着不着痕迹的、纯粹的雀跃。</p>
<p>  这状态和我刚刚捡到他的时候完全不一样了，那个空洞苍白的年轻人完全不可能踏出房门一步。</p>
<p>  而这短暂的时间里让他重新被灌入灵魂的人是我，这个认知竟让我心里萌发出一种扭曲的满足感。我所使用的方法无疑是极端且不可取的，所浇灌出来的结果必不可能是阳光向上的。何况这粒种子本身就在肆意生长，我所起的作用到底是推波助澜还是揠苗助长，或者我根本就是个无关紧要的变量？一切都是未知数。</p>
<p>  不可否认，我对他产生的情绪中肯定带有同病相怜。曾经我也这样一无所有地在海上漂流，手中只有父亲的刀和满腔的爱恨充当我的指路标；而那时的耶云恭介已经显然失去了他的爱与恨，空壳里只剩下一点回忆和怀念仅供生存。</p>
<p>  我想看看这空壳里还剩下些什么，或者说，能否从这些残骸里找到过去的他？爱与恨都鲜活的耶云是什么样的呢？</p>
<p>  不过想到这些天里我所认识的耶云恭介，我想除非真的被我找到了记录那段时光的影像，不然我永远都无法亲眼看到。如今的我们怀抱着残缺的情感，某些被深深挖去的部分早就葬送在烈火和深海中，无论是多么深情的亲吻和爱抚都不会让我们再爱上一个人了。</p>
<p>  之前我说过做爱不是互相了解的最佳方法，这么说没错，但又是唯一一个仅存在我们之间的、最有效的方法。这样了解到的对方永远是片面而深刻的，是仅限于彼此眼中的自己。</p>
<p>  耶云的眼睛像是一面漆黑的镜子，无论是灰尘还是星星没法再掉进去，唯独做爱的时候稍显生动且真实，我能在那片搅动的波澜里看到我自己。</p>
<p>  一般我喜欢用正面位，这样能不放过他一丝一毫的表情变化。因进入而痛苦，因快感而愉悦，因高潮而失神……还有因为我叫他名字时产生的愤怒，这样生动的表情出现在他的脸上，显得鲜活而艳丽。这一刻我才稍微能感觉到生命的存在，我和他都还拥有一颗会跳动会流血的心脏。</p>
<p>  耶云恭介与我的相遇是一场纯粹的意外，而如果没有这场意外，我甚至无法体会到那样的感觉。曾经只有复仇的时候，我的心脏才如此强烈的跳动过，那是我生命里最可悲也最精彩的时刻。</p>
<p>  那么现在呢？难道我在耶云身上完成了一次复仇吗？说到底，我恨过他吗？</p>
<p>  我望向耶云紧闭的房门，忽然涌起强烈的好奇。</p>
<p>  不久前他刚刚回来，手里只拿着那部相机，脚步匆匆略过大厅，直奔楼上自己的房间。他只出去过两次，调查进度到底是从哪里来的？他又做到了哪一步？我越发好奇他即将给我的惊喜。</p>
<p>  再三犹豫下，我还是推开了门。他从来没锁过门，似乎是为了方便我进来。</p>
<p>  房间里，耶云正站在密密麻麻的照片墙前翻阅手上的资料，看到我进来头也没抬，语调上扬地说了句你终于来了。</p>
<p>  我一眼就看到了照片墙中央的我，以我为中心延伸的线几乎延伸占据了整面墙。中央的照片不知道来自哪里的新闻，上面是我穿着西装和人推杯换盏的样子，身边是一片灯红酒绿衣香鬓影，也不知道是哪场酒会上被拍下的。</p>
<p>  那些盘根错节的线上缠绕着那些我熟悉的面孔：入间公平、神乐清、南条幸男……还有那些相关的人们，也全被这些线纠缠在一起，连接在我身上。</p>
<p>  没想到还能见到这些人的脸，更没想到这么短的时间他调查到了这个地步，甚至连李潇和爱梨的照片都出现在上面……他确实给了我一个惊喜。我深吸了一口气，脑海里那些历历在目的片段突然涌上来，我像是被困在牢笼里无法挣脱，只能久久注视着面前的照片墙。</p>
<p>  “你的故事我差不多清楚了，细节的地方有待考证，我可以留着以后慢慢问你。”耶云露出了胸有成竹的表情，摘下鼻梁上的眼镜抬头盯着我的眼睛。“本来可以再缩短一些时间，但有些事情我想亲自去确认，所以出了几次门。”</p>
<p>  “你去确认什么了？”</p>
<p>  “去见了几个人而已，单方面的。”</p>
<p>  耶云一边这么说，一边从包里掏出几张照片换掉了墙上的证件照。</p>
<p>  “不得不说，你做得很精彩，我对你刮目相看了。”他说这话的时候还带着若有若无的笑意，我不得不怀疑他说这话的真实性。“我见到了几位我认为在这个故事里很重要的角色，想从他们身上求证……我认为重要的部分。”</p>
<p>  我看着几个人的证件照被替换下来。安堂完治的证件照换成了他和母亲在迪士尼乐园嬉戏的照片；爱梨的照片被替换成她现在在新加坡的样子，穿着修身的黑色一字裙在参加某场会议；最后换上的是堇的照片，他重重地把工字钉钉在照片一角，回头观察我的表情。</p>
<p>  照片上的人们是他们现在最鲜活的样子。我不由自主地凝视着堇的照片，她带着明日菜在海边散步，穿着淡蓝色的纱裙，看起来憔悴却仍然美丽。她仍然像十几年前小渔村里那个单纯善良的女孩那样，坚定且顽强地生活着。</p>
<p>  他背靠着照片墙单手撑在桌子上歪头盯着我，我一言不发地对上他的视线。</p>
<p>  “这么看，或许你内心深处仍然生活着那个人吧……”他低声说出了那个名字，像是念诵一句预言。“柴门暖。”</p>
<p>  这串音节更像是解放束缚的钥匙，蛰伏在过去的回忆和与之相关的爱恨瞬间冲破了牢笼，几乎要钻出我的身体把我眼前的人撕碎。</p>
<p>  等我反应过来，我已经站在耶云面前低头俯视着他，两个人的距离足够剑拔弩张。而他直视着我，冲我挑了挑眉。</p>
<p>  “……不，你说错了。”</p>
<p>  我深深闭上了眼睛，数秒后才再次对上耶云恭介的眼神。他丝毫不畏惧我，甚至似乎早就预料到了我的反应，连动摇都没有过。</p>
<p>  他的眼神古井无波，可里面分明和我一样住着一个死人，不然他怎么会用叹息似的语调叫柴门暖这个名字？</p>
<p>  “名叫柴门暖的渔夫早就死了。”</p>
<p>  “我明白了……”</p>
<p>  耶云笑了，露出了像我第一次看到他出门时那样看起来清澈而无害的笑容，目光却仍然平静地锁在我脸上。他上下打量了我一会，转身在桌子上拿起最后一张照片在我眼前晃了晃。</p>
<p>  那张照片就是他第一次出门前冲着我拍的那一张。我双手捧着书，在一片晨光里看向镜头，表情是我惯用的平静，眼神却意外地透出几分柔和。没想到我看着耶云的时候会是那样的表情，这或许是今晚最令我惊讶的事情。</p>
<p>  “现在站在我眼前的人，确实是如假包换的基督山伯爵，基督山·真海。”</p>
<p>  说完，耶云把照片换下来，把工字钉狠狠钉在我的头顶，转身向我勾起嘴角。</p>
<p>  “哦……我是不是该夸你一句做的不错，挺有心的？”</p>
<p>  “彼此彼此。我还应该谢谢你给我看了一出这么精彩的故事，这下我们扯平了。”</p>
<p>  我退开几步放眼望去，满墙的照片交织着我尘封的过去，而耶云恭介站在照片墙前，和那些我回忆里的面孔一样注视着我，瞳孔深处的火焰仍在安静燃烧，像是地狱里冷峻的恶鬼。</p>
<p>  我摇了摇头：“怎么会呢，还远没有结束。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*<br/>今日阴转晴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  小港口里，几个和真海相熟的水手正在渔船边上闲聊。看到真海出现，便笑着问老板什么时候再带我们出海，兄弟几个上次第一次跟人跑私活，还挺开心的。</p>
<p>  真海冲他们摆了摆手，用不着，我自己一个人就够了，说完轻快地跳上了船。还有一名陌生的青年跟在他身后，水手们看着青年的身影都愣住了，这么久以来他们第一次看到真海带着人到船上。</p>
<p>  青年经过他们面前停了下来，冲水手们鞠躬道了声谢，然后随着真海的脚步上了船。</p>
<p>  呆住的水手们有人反应过来，青年的面孔有些眼熟，这不就是上次他们在海里救上来的人吗？而现在真海先生带着他上了游艇，又是因为什么呢？</p>
<p>  这就是有钱人的想法吧，猜不透，猜不透。有人打着哈哈转移话题，水手们目送两个人登上游艇离开港口，船只化作汪洋大海里小小的一点，大家决定不再讨论这个事情。</p>
<p>  话说回来，真海先生会不会是个很厉害的水手？你看嘛，之前他都是一个人开船出海……</p>
<p>  怎么可能嘛，那样的有钱人……</p>
<p>  岸边的讨论声渐渐远去，耶云注视着越来越远的人群，扭头望向真海专注于开船的背影。</p>
<p>  “你到底是个水手，还是个伯爵？”</p>
<p>  猎猎海风里，真海提高音量的回答飘过来：“都不是，我是基督山·真海。”</p>
<p>  耶云笑出了声音，笑声被海风卷走扯碎，洒落到途经的海面上。</p>
<p>  今天应该并不是适合出海的日子。头顶的天空像饱含着愤怒，烟灰色的云层与翻涌的海水交相呼应，海神或许在怒视着他们这两个野蛮的闯入者，下一秒就会有滔天巨浪把他们卷入海底。</p>
<p>  那为什么要选择今天呢？日期，时间，天气……这些因素有哪一点值得纪念吗？耶云并不明白。他靠在围栏上一言不发，看着真海的背影想，即使他是个连天气都不会看的蹩脚水手，毫无航海经验的我在这片大海上也只能依靠他，就算他可能下一秒会把我扔进海里。</p>
<p>  陆地早就消失在目力可及的地方了，现在放眼望去四周只有海，无穷无尽的海，灰蓝色的、海浪起伏的海。连一座小岛、一点礁石，甚至是另一艘船都没有看见，他们或许航行到了宇宙中心，脚下狞恶的蓝色便是人间的穹顶，他们俯视着芸芸众生沿着生命轨迹运行。</p>
<p>  如果从这里掉下去，砸破不堪重负的穹顶降落到人间，也是个不错的选择。耶云心不在焉地想，要是这样，这里唯一一个与他同舟的人又会怎么想呢？</p>
<p>  “那群人跟我说过，今天不适合出海。”真海突然跟他说话，浪潮声中他的声音意外的清晰。“他们只是看不出来而已，今天不只是阴天。”</p>
<p>  “是么……我不太懂这些。”耶云喃喃着，抬头望向满目阴霾的天空。时间已经不早了，太阳最后的黄白色余晖消失在云层间，更为压抑的灰黑天幕笼罩了他们。“不过，船开了这么久，我们这是已经到远海了吗？”</p>
<p>  真海不再掌舵，转身冲着他说到：“你在担心我们会回不去吗？不可能的。”</p>
<p>  “真是一点说服力都没有。”</p>
<p>  耶云虽然这么说着，但他似乎并不介意，还悠闲地背靠着围栏闭目养神。海风略过他的脸颊，亲吻他的耳际，灌进他的衣摆显出他单薄的身躯。真海任船随着海浪沉浮飘摇，信步走到耶云身边，双手撑在栏杆上面对着大海。</p>
<p>  “为什么带我出海？”</p>
<p>  “那你不知道原因就跟我来了？”</p>
<p>  “有些事情没必要弄清楚理由。”</p>
<p>  “哦，你的问题同理。”真海眺望着月轮升起的方向，黑色风衣随着风猎猎飞舞。“我只是想带你来，没有明确的理由。”</p>
<p>  耶云权当他的声音被肆虐的风声盖过，垂着头沉默着没有回答。</p>
<p>  厚厚的云层有些散了，偶尔能在间隙里窥探到深蓝的夜空和月亮的一角。</p>
<p>  两个人在船上相顾无言，就这样随着波浪摇晃了很久<br/>。<br/>  真海却突然开口了。</p>
<p>  “我一直很喜欢大海。”</p>
<p>  “因为你原来是渔夫？”</p>
<p>  “因为大海从不说谎，它永远是你沉默的忠实朋友。”</p>
<p>  “我曾经也喜欢大海，因为亚希子说很想去看看，”耶云抬起眼睛，注视着黑暗里空洞的一点，好像在那里就站着那个腼腆微笑着的盲女，“和亚希子去看的大海很美，很平静。可是她死之后，大海似乎也对我残酷起来。”</p>
<p>  耶云轻轻摇头：“或许我被大海背叛了。如果它真的是我的忠实朋友，他早就应该把我带走了。”</p>
<p>  “海不会做出选择，他就在那里。”真海侧过头，注视着耶云的侧脸。“可能……他没想过让你活着，也没想过要你死去。”</p>
<p>  耶云发出一声沙哑的呜咽，微张着干裂的嘴唇，咸腥的海风不断地灌进他的口腔里：“啊啊……这没有意义。”随后他像想到什么似的，眼睛一眨不眨地望向头顶的夜空。“这也不需要意义。这不是一二三这样的确切数字，是衔尾蛇无穷无尽的答案……答案是没有答案。”</p>
<p>  他像参透了人类意义的哲学疯子，又像终于领会谜语答案的懵懂稚子，面对冷漠俯视他们的无尽天空喃喃着：“我们不需要答案。”</p>
<p>  “恭介。”</p>
<p>  耶云眨了眨眼睛，如梦初醒般看向真海。</p>
<p>  “你跟我说过，你想回去，回到大海里去。你还想回去吗？”</p>
<p>  “回到大海里去……我又不是浦岛太郎。”耶云吃吃笑起来，双手一撑坐到围栏上，动作干净利落，低着头像个青春校园剧里的男主角。“我又没有龙宫可以回去，我只是想回到亚希子身边，大海会把我带去的。”</p>
<p>  真海看着他坐到围栏上，半个身子探到了外面，穿透云层的月光照亮他被风掀起又放下的衣摆，他像一面在狂风里摇摇欲坠的旗帜。</p>
<p>  “在这里把你推下去淹死，你就会回到她身边了，谁也不会看到；这里也适合做爱，毕竟谁也不会看到。”真海轻笑起来，十指交握好整以暇地仰视着耶云。“你准备选哪一个？”</p>
<p>  “这不是显而易见吗？”</p>
<p>  耶云在他的注视下毫无征兆地向后倒去，用身体回答了他的问题。</p>
<p>  他看起来很轻，单薄的身躯像断翼的海鸟一样直直坠下去，恐怕掉入海里也不会激起多大的水花。周围又这么寂静，他的坠海除了月亮没有别的目击者，甚至不会再有人为他流泪。</p>
<p>  然而他的回答被提问者拦腰截断，一只手迅速地握住了他的手腕。</p>
<p>  等到耶云从突然消失的失重感里缓过来，缓缓睁开眼睛的时候，映入眼帘的是真海有些惊慌失措的表情。这是他第二次看到真海这么狼狈的样子。不加掩饰的情绪把他脸上的面具砸得七零八落，露出后面那一片的兵荒马乱。</p>
<p>  于是耶云笑了起来，笑得莫名其妙又由衷地开心，直到真海把他拽上来，两个人精疲力尽地躺在地上的时候耶云还在笑，笑声被干涸的喉咙和风声挤压得已经不成样子了，他还是笑得眼泪直流。</p>
<p>  真海也没有问他，喘着粗气躺在他身边看着他笑，自己也慢慢跟着笑出了声音。最后两个人就像刚从病院里逃脱升天的一对疯子，对着空旷无人的世界放声笑着。</p>
<p>  天空真的放晴了，月亮和星空完整地展露在他们眼前，垂着慈悲的眼睛沉默地注视着他们。他们忠实的朋友也沉默着，不再有浪潮喧嚣，露出他深蓝色的清澈面貌。</p>
<p>  “喂，真海，别笑了，”耶云揉了揉眼角的泪花，“感觉怎么样？”</p>
<p>  真海翻过身，注视着耶云的眼睛：“你觉得这算个意外惊喜？”</p>
<p>  “什么嘛，看你也不是很意外的样子。”耶云凑到真海眼前，像他们躺在床上做爱时那样攀上他的肩膀。“你问这个问题，就是因为知道我会怎么选了吧。”</p>
<p>  “你错了，我不知道。”</p>
<p>  真海把耶云拉过来，对上他在月光下熠熠生辉的琥珀色瞳孔，伸手抚上了他的后颈。他们做爱的时候从不接吻，现在却像受到了月亮的蛊惑般，涨潮的欲望终于冲破堤坝一发不可收拾。</p>
<p>  无人的海面，寂静的夜空，干裂的嘴唇，冰凉的指尖，这个牢笼里孤独的囚犯们终于拷上了最后一道枷锁。</p>
<p>  “这道选择不需要答案。”真海抚上耶云的侧脸，指尖落在他颈侧温热的脉搏上。“你知道的，我们不需要答案。”</p>
<p>  他们在游艇上就这么做了。</p>
<p>  这是他们第一次接吻。真海脱下外衣垫在两人身下，扣着耶云的后脑勺深吻。海风吹得他们口干舌燥，夜晚的凉意浸透他们的四肢，但撕咬、舔舐和吮吸会让躯体逐渐热起来，深红如火种一般的吻痕会留在身体上每一寸。</p>
<p>  耶云被真海压在游艇顶层，仰着头承受这一切。男人的手抚过他身上旧的烧伤，新愈合的伤口，还有男人留下那些痕迹，它们在头顶月光的照耀下苍白而扭曲，像一副无人能懂的抽象画。他的衣服被真海褪到一边，光裸的双腿显出象牙一般的色泽。他低声唤着真海的名字，双腿缠上他的腰际。</p>
<p>  真海被他少见的主动撩拨起欲望，埋首在他颈间留下快要吮出血般的吻痕，一只手探入他的后穴。</p>
<p>  耶云不再把呻吟压抑在喉咙里，嗓音沙哑地胡乱叫着，叫了亚希子的名字又一声叠一声地叫起真海的名字，他从未像今天这样如此频繁地叫真海，尾音带着抑制不住的颤抖。</p>
<p>  越过真海的肩膀，耶云恍惚间看到了悬在头顶的月亮。她见证着这一场交合，深蓝色的天幕与大海下，孤独的宇宙中心里，他们唯一的观众只有这一只慈悲的眼睛。</p>
<p>  耶云轻笑一声，两手搭在真海的肩膀上。</p>
<p>  真海拨开他散乱的额发露出他的眼睛，低头与他接吻，宽阔的身影彻底挡住了他身后高悬的月亮。</p>
<p>  潮汐声盖过了他们的喘息与呻吟，海面上依然是亘古不变的寂静。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>* if.</p>
<p>  或许是今夜的夜空和大海深深刻进了记忆里，后来耶云做过一个关于夜空和大海的梦。</p>
<p>  他梦见他还是那个乡下的小编辑，真海是个乡下的小渔夫，他们在拥有碧海蓝天的小渔村里相遇了。那时候他还叫中园恭介，真海还叫做柴门暖，一切尚未发生。</p>
<p>  梦里，好奇的小编辑跟着热情的小渔夫出了海，在休渔期去到了小渔夫熟悉的渔场，两个人躺在甲板上仰头看天上的星星。他还可以叫他暖，他还可以被人亲切地叫恭介。天上没有月亮，只有一望无际的、闪烁的星空，像通往未知港口的河流。</p>
<p>  小渔夫笑得很开心，眉眼像一只可爱的小狗，指着星星告诉他每一颗星星的名字和故事，告诉他自己现在有多开心，因为遇见了恭介这样的人。</p>
<p>  耶云恭介在小渔夫凑近的那一刻醒过来，刷地睁开眼睛挣脱了梦境。</p>
<p>  眼前只有真海凑在他身边，面孔与梦里的小渔夫重合又隐去。真海支着胳膊打量他，带着笑亲吻他的额头：“睡得这么不踏实，做噩梦了吗？”</p>
<p>  耶云轻轻点头，深呼吸了好几下平复了心绪，转身面对着真海再次闭上了眼睛。</p>
<p>  到底什么才是噩梦，他早就分不清了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>